Your Past Is Your Future
by BaronessBaka PrincessZaffia
Summary: Sequel to Magic in You/ The spell worked and everyone is alive. But Chaos is still out there. And even worse, no one remembers their past lives. So now they not only have to defeat Chaos, but also remember who they really are.
1. Chapter 1

I groaned as I hit the snooze button on my clock.

Another day of school.

First things first, my name's Ally Dawson.

I'm sixteen and I have a sister, Vanessa, who's 17.

I put on some jeans and a sweater with some boots.

Hey I'm not trying to impress anyone.

I went downstairs and saw Vanessa on the phone with her new love interest.

Riker? I think...

Anyway she motioned for me to go ahead.

* * *

><p>Why the hell do I even come to school.<p>

I fell like I'm wasting hours of my life with idiots who hate me.

I only have one friend, Trish.

And Dallas and Trent bully me every day.

But I feel like I forgot something very important.

And my life depends on me remembering what it was...

Yeah I'm paranoid.

Suddenly I bump into someone and fell.

"Oh sorry I didn't see you," the guy said.

I looked up and saw Austin Moon.

One of the most popular boys in school.

He pulled me to my feet.

"No it's my fault," I said.

He looked at my necklace. At least I think he was looking at it. Boy's minds are...strange at times.

"...that necklace..." he muttered.

His eyes glazed over for a few minutes.

"Um, are you okay?" I asked.

He snapped out of it and nodded.

"Yeah, sorry..."

And with that he left.

Hmm, the was kinda strange.

Oh, well. I need to get to class. ...yay...

* * *

><p><strong>and i am back<strong>

**kinda quick but yeah**

**it may be a little confusing or not**

**vut just so you know **

**they don't remember anything**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay i got this guest review **

**let me explain a few things**

**Everyone was dead**

**The spell worked on them all and kinda made everything go very modern **

**And no one can remember anyone **

* * *

><p>Austin pov<p>

Through out the morning I kept thinking about that girl.

And her necklace looked familiar.

A amethyst in the shape of an infinity symbol.

"Hey Aust, you okay?" my friend/adoptive sister Avery asked.

"Yeah, fine..."

"Honey, I can tell something's wrong so what is it?" my girlfriend Havok said.

"Well I saw this girl and she seems familiar but I don't now."

"A girl, huh?" Havok said suggestively.

I glared at her.

Why is she always like this?

* * *

><p>Ally pov<p>

At lunch I sat alone because Trish was sick and Ness didn't show up.

Then that guy Austin sat next to me.

"Hey, Ally right?" He said.

I looked at him warily.

The only time a guy ever sat next to me and talked to me was just to get in my pants.

"Yeah..."

He stared at me for a second.

"...a lot like Nessa..."

Nessa?

Vanessa?

As in my sister?

"Anyway Ally," he said snapping me out of my thoughts, "I really want to get to know you. I have this feeling that I know you but I don't. Weird right?"

I nodded. I don't like where this is going. Get to know me? Oh please.

"And Ally just so you know, I won't try anything. I have a girlfriend."

Well that's reassuring.

"Okay," I said, "I guess we can get to know eachother."

* * *

><p>no pov<p>

What they didn't know was in just two days the lives that they have grown accustomed to were about to change.

Deep with in the shadows Chaos watched their every move.

Waiting for the right time to strike.


	3. Chapter 3

Ally pov

Austin started asking me questions about myself.

"Favorite food?"

"Pickles."

"Favorite color?"

"Red."

"Do you have a pet?"

"Yeah a yorkie named Kenzo." (My aunt has a yorkie. Hehe.)

Then someone sat at the table.

"So this is the girl you're checking out instead of me?" one girl said smiling.

Austin rolled his eyes. "Shut up Havie."

"You ditched us for this chick? Well she is easy on the eyes," a guy said.

"Don't even try it Gavin," Austin muttered.

"Can she meet my alpaca?" a redhead asked.

"I don't know Dez."

Since when was I so popular.

He introduced me to his friends.

Avery, Dez, Gavin, Havok, Piper, and Kira.

They're pretty nice.

Everything was fine unril Dallas and his crew came.

" Hey, look Dorkson made friends."

I looked up a Trent.

"How much did she pay you?" Tilly asked, smirking.

"She didn't have to pay anything bitch," Avery said, "How much did you pay for that weave?"

"And your fake boobs?" Havok added.

Tilly glared at them silently.

"Just give us your money and we'll be on our way," Dallas demanded.

"Like hell we will," Gavin said.

And this is where things get violent.

Trent slammed Dez into the table.

"Give us they money and we won't have to get violent, " Dallas said.

Dez yawned.

Then Austin kicked Dallas in the stomach.

" I suggest you leave before I get mad," he growled , glaring at them. Is it just me or is he scary?

They scampered away.

"Anyway we're having a party tonight do you want to come?" Avery asked like nothing happened.

"Sure?" I said , unsure of how they can bounce back in to a good mood so easily.

I have a bad feeling about this party though.


	4. Chapter 4

Ally pov

I was in Austin's car.

He offered to give me a ride.

He said to get away from his friends.

"So Austin," I said, " You know things about me. What about you?"

"What? Oh. I have a pet. My favorite food is pancakes. I love music. I never knew my parents they died when I was five. I live with Avery, Havok, and Dez. They don't know their parents either. But I feel like there's something important that I need to know but ccan't remember. "

I nodded.

He dropped me off and left.

Now I have to survive Trish and Vanessa's torture of finding 'perfect' clothes for me.

* * *

><p>Austin pov<p>

I went to my room and sat on my bed.

That Ally girl.

There's something about her...

* * *

><p><em>"Austin get back here right now!" she yelled at me.<em>

_"Ally, love, you have to catch me first."_

_I kept running with her chasing me._

_Suddenly I stopped._

_" Is there something wrong?" Ally asked coming up behind me._

_"Ally, I want to tell you something."_

_"What?"_

_"I'm a vampire."_

* * *

><p>What the hell was that?<p>

Vampire?

I looked down.

Just a day dream.

Yeah.

Just a weird day dream.

I hope...

* * *

><p><strong>okay so this is not Zaffia<strong>

**It's Baka**

**Zaffia had to stop**

**and me being her nice and kind sister**

**I will finish them until she gets back**

**and I found her notebook full of unfinished stories**

**hehe**


	5. Chapter 5

Ally pov

After a few hours of getting my room trashed, Vanessa and Trish gave me the outfit they decided on.

A black skirt, a purple top, and black ankle boots. Thank god no heels.

"So Ally what do you think of Austin?" Vanessa asked.

"He's fine. Why?"

"No reason other than he's my boyfriend's brother. "

Oh, really. He didn't say anything about having siblings.

I just nodded.

**(at the party)**

I ended up losing Ness and Trish.

And everyone here is drunk and high.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVOK! I SAID NO INTOXICATING THINGS ALLOWED!"

Sounds like Austin.

"Oh, shush honey. You need to relax."

"LIKE HELL I WILL! THIS IS MY HOUSE!_YOU WILL BE CLEANING UP TOMORROW!"_

Wow, he sound very upset.

I ddon't blame him though.

There was even throw up on the walls.

Gross!

I thought this was a place full of teenagers not 2 year olds.

Suddenly some guy grabbed me from behind.

"What a sexy girl like you doing here alone," he asked , reeking of acohol.

"Leave me alone," I told him moving away.

"You know you want this."

Is he serious?

He tried to get closer.

But ended up on the ground.

"What the fuck? Who the hell let Ethan in?!" Austin yelled.

Dez grabbed Ethan, I guess, off of the ground.

" I'll deal with him," Dez muttered walking off.

Austin turned to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I could tell that he was still mad. I nodded.

"Who was that guy?" I asked.

Austin stiffened. "Forget about him. It's nothing."

The way he said that didn't convince me that it was nothing.

I guess I'll just have to snoop around and find out myself...

* * *

><p>Avery pov<p>

I found it amusing that Ethan came here.

And that Austin didn't rip that sleaze apart.

I bet he's seeing red by now.

The house is trashed.

Ethan came.

And he has a crush on Ally.

Opps. If he asks I didn't say anything.

* * *

><p><em>"Daddy how did the baby get in Mommy's tummy?" I asked.<em>

_"Uh, well, um, you see...Ally help me."_

_I watched as they whispered to eachother._

_"When you're older..."_

_The same excuse as always... _

_Humph._

* * *

><p>What the hell was that?<p>

Maybe the drinks are getting to me.

Yeah that's it...hopefully...


	6. Chapter 6

Ally pov

It's been a day since the party. And it's weird. I think I may be falling for Austin already.

But is that even possible? We barely know each other.

Speaking of Austin, I was going to see him right now.

We haven't really seen much of each other since the party.

I rang the doorbell and waited for like a minute, then it opened.

"Here for Austin?" Riker, Austin's older brother, asked. I nodded as he let me in.

I went to Austin's door and knocked. No answer.

I tried knocking again.

A groan?

I cautiously peeked the door open.

Austin was on his bed clutching his right arm.

" Austin?" I called out.

He moved his hand and I saw a tattoo, I guess. But it was glowing...

His eyes opened abruptly. And I stumbled back when I noticed that they were red.

" Austin? "

He glanced at me blankly.

And there was another thing that made me back up into the wall.

He had fangs growing in his mouth.

I stood there not knowing whether I should say something or just leave.

He stood up as two black demon wings came out of his back.

"AUSTIN!?"

No matter how loud I yelled he ignored me.

"What's going on in there?" Riker asked through the door.

Austin let out an animal noise as he shot over to me.

" What was that? I'm coming in."

And just then the door swung open.

Austin wrapped his clawed hands around my neck.

"WHAT HELL IS GOING ON?! AUSTIN!"

Austin grinned evilly and tightened his grip.

Riker tried pulling him off but his grip was too strong.

My vision started to get blurry as my lungs ached. The last thing I saw was Austin's eyes growing wider.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh sorry for making you wait<strong>

**I was working on my My Candy Love fics**

**speaking of which keep an eye out for a fic called "My Ally Love"**

**I'm working on the first chapter tonight and publishing it then too**


	7. Chapter 7

Austin pov

My eyes widened as Ally lost consciousness. I let her fall to the ground. And Riker pulled her away from me.

I looked at my self in the mirror. I looked like a... monster...

But how?

My vision started to get blurry as I fell to the ground.

* * *

><p><em>"Austin, pay attention. You have to learn to control your demon. If you don't you could kill someone close to you," Riker scolded me.<em>

_I groaned. "Why? We're vampires does it matter ?"_

_Riker glared at me. "You happen to be one of strongest vampires, so yes it does matter now focus!"_

* * *

><p><em>I watched as a young girl picked berries. Wait, is that stalker-ish?<em>

_Anyway, she had brown hair and big brown eyes._

_Beautiful. _

_I didn't notice that I had walked over to her. She looked up at me._

_"...Hello?" _

_"I, uh,...Hi..." She giggled at slight stutter._

* * *

><p>no one pov<p>

In the shadows a figure watched Austin complete his tranformation.

It won't be long now, he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>i know it was short but it's five in the morning and i have been woke since yesterday<strong>

**and i will have to get up at ten a.m.**

**anyway i will try and update quicker**


	8. Chapter 8

Ally pov

I groaned as I sat up.

What the hell happened? I looked around and saw that I was in Austin's house. Then I remembered that he had nearly strangled me to death.

But I still wanted to know what happened.

I saw a note on the table.

_gone to the store- Riker _

"Ally?"

My head shot up and I saw Austin standing at the bottom of the stairs. I subconsciously backed away even more. Trying to put as much distance in between us as possible.

Austin smirked. " You know, five hundred years ago you did the same thing. I don't think you remember everything yet. I guess it does take time."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"You're not...What...What do you mean?"

He had a weird look in his eyes. "It means you have a long adventure ahead of you...Wifey." He chuckled and then went back up to his room.

I don't understand.

Ugh, whatever. I'm going home now.

I got up and left quickly. I still felt weird being in the same place as him.

And I didn't understand what happened earlier.

Maybe it was only just a dream.

I decided to take a shortcut home.

The whole way I felt like I was being followed. I turned and looked around.

No one.

Maybe I'm just paranoid. Or not.

I heard footsteps. But as soon as I turned around no one was there.

Maybe I'm just hearing things. I started walking again. And heard it again.

Now I was starting to freak out. I started running through the streets.

Why didn't I just wait for Riker to come back?!

Someone grabbed my wrist and slammed me into a wall.

I cried out in pain.

"Hmmm, this should be fun," the person said.

I could only see my eyes. Glowing red eyes.

Then something silver in his hand caught my eye.

A knife.

He raised it up, still holding my wrist tightly.

And...

* * *

><p><strong>should I stop now<strong>

**let you have a cliffy**

**no continue**

* * *

><p>Austin pov<p>

I stared at the ceiling.

It's a weird feeling knowing that your life was something else at first.

And that you've had supernatural power all your life.

That your adoptive sister is your daughter.

The girl you just met is your wife.

That the world is in danger.

And I thought I was normal. Yeah right.

I suddenly felt the need to leave the house.

I hurried out. And I quickly discovered that I could run like super fast! Like faster than the wind! Like- wait off topic.

I heard a girl cry out in pain.

It took me a minute to realize that it was Ally.

A guy was holding her to a wall.

With a knife raised in the air.

He started to bring it down just as...

* * *

><p><strong>to be continued!<strong>

**seriously this time**

**oh and what was the song reference in this chapter**

**it's pretty obvious**


End file.
